New Girls in Town
by JayAndNya4ever
Summary: I know I usually write Jay/Nya stories. But why can't the others find love too? If you love my stories, I garentee you'll love this one too! I'm really not good with summaries so you'll just have to trust me. The ninja experience first/ new love! But will there be issues? Kai/OC, Lloyd/OC, Cole/OC, Zane/OC, Jay/Nya. Story Cover Image drew by my friend RaeKhajiit from DeviantART:D
1. Chapter 1: Robbers, Tear Gas, and Girl

**New Story time! I know I usually write Jay and Nya love stories, but why can't the others fall in love too? And I know I'm writing Dark, but I'd like to start on a new story as well. Anyways, I will have four OC's. One will be introduced now:) **

Kai's P.O.V:

"What's the big issue sis?" I asked Nya. All I know is the alarm went off, telling us there is trouble in Ninjago City.

"Nothing too big, just some robbers, I've heard they've been kind of regular in the city." She answered, pointing to the monitor.

"Wow, since the Overlord was defeated and all, there hasn't been much trouble lately." Jay added, a little laugh in his voice.

"It's kind of nice really." Zane replied.

"Yeah, I'm just so bored!" Cole moaned.

"Uh, don't you wanna check out the problem?" Nya wondered, a bit of impatience in her voice. _Beep. Beep._

_"_A fire?! Uh, Kai, go stop the robbers! The rest of you should save the people from the fire." Nya quickly ordered.

"Right!" The five of us agreed in unison. We jumped into action, spinning into our multi-colored tornadoes, as we grabbed our elemental weapons, Lloyd grabbing a simple katana. You'd think as the green, well gold, ninja would have his own special, one of a kind weapon. But whatever...

No one's P.O.V:

In the alley, a woman trying to get back to her family after shopping at the local grocery store, was taking a short cut, before two robbers blocked her path.

"W-who are you two?" She stuttered, gripping the handles of her grocery bags tighter in fear.

"That doesn't matter lady! Give us your money and we'll go away." The first robber said.

"And don't tell anyone you saw us. Got it?" The other one said.

"Uh-" The woman was cut off by a mysterious person.

"Who do you think you two are, tormenting poor citizens?" A voice laughed. The robbers and woman looked up. Standing on top of a building, hovering over the alley, was a person, with a mask covering the nose and down. He wore a reddish color turtle neck top, with a metal plate across his chest, covering his shoulders. On his wrists were metal sleeve looking, blades sticking out. Metal plates then cover his shins (also with blades) and side of his thighs.

"Who are you?" A robber trembled at the sight of this mystery guy.

"That doesn't matter you idiots!" He snickered, mocking the first robber from his earlier comment.

"Whatever, it's two against one." the other robber added.

"Robbers! Not so fast!" Kai jumped in. "Man, Cole was right. That line is lame." Kai whispered to himself.

"Ninja?!"

"Haha, you'll be easy." As Kai said that, he did some fancy foot and hand work, quickly knocking out the enemy.

"Thank you mister ninja." The woman said running off. As Kai was about to leave, he felt the presence of someone else.

"Not bad." The ninja of fire turned around to find the figure.

"Uh, thanks?" Kai asked, wondering what this guys deal was.

"Ha, you might _actually_ a challenge." he snickered. Yet Kai didn't let his guard down, he tensed a bit, waiting for any sudden movements. That's when the mysterious figure pulled out some sort of tear gas bomb, aiming right towards Kai. It bursts, stinging Kai's eyes, causing him to blur his vision. The guy shortly tackled Kai, placing a foot on his chest to hold him down.

"Or maybe not." The figure laughed. The figure took his mask off revealing a girl's face, and her hair flowed down. It was a sukara color pink. Long and wavy and she had deep brown eyes.

"The names Karai." Kai was shocked at the sudden turn around. Who knew she was a girl?

"I'm Kai."

"Cool... Well see ya around." Karai smiled, flipping up the building once again, disappearing into the moonlight.

**Alright first chapter done! Now if your a TMNT 2012 fan, you might recongnize this scene from Leo and Karai (That's where I got the name), but I couldn't resist not using it. Please don't sue me or anything, I don't own TMNT nor Ninjago. Well bye!**

**-Elyse Bree (JayAndNya4ever)**


	2. Chapter 2: Feelings of Zane

**Yay another chapter! Another OC:) How does my laptop think "Yay" is spelled wrong...? Anyways my school got canceled out due to so much snow... More than a foot tall! That's never happened yet in Indiana this year! Anyways, so even though most of you are probably in school unless you live in the North Eastern part of the U.S... So perhaps some other updates:D**

Kai's P.O.V:

Who was that girl? Actually I didn't even know she was a girl at first. I mean with those fighting skills?! I know any girl can fight, I mean just look at Nya! But that, that was something else. It kind of looked like Spinjitzu but with a twist... Hey! I don't mean twist, like when we do spinjitzu, I mean like a turning point or something. Oh my god. Turning. You know what just forget it! I just think it looks like Spinjitzu but with out the tornadoes... What was that called again? Oh yeah! Ninjitzu! Hahaha, I should of gone with that from the beginning... Just who is she?

No one's P.O.V:

As the ninja arrived to scene of the fire, they noticed something. There was no fire! Perhaps it was a prank. Suddenly, a girl with long flowing, platinum hair came running over. "Hi, your the ninja aren't you?" She questioned, a sweet smile across her face.

"Yeah what can we do for you?" Cole grinned, showing his muscles off a bit, trying to impress the pretty girl. Yet she was just the opposite Of impressment. **(Hahaha sorry I just had to put that in therexD Besides, it'll show how this girl doesn't fall for the big, muscular types, but more of intelligence. *hint**hint*)**

"Please don't." She hesitated, as she held her hand up. "Anyways I took care of the fire. There was little injury, but we got to them to the hospital to be taken care of already."

"Wait, but how?" Jay asked, a bit shock on how she could ever manage to do that.

"I'm not sure, some- something strange happened. Almost like I controlled the water around me..." She answered. "I know that's stupid and unrealistic, but it just appeared so. By the way I'm Primrose, you can call me Prim though." She added.

"Hi Prim, I'm Lloyd." Lloyd said cheerfully.

"Cole." The earth ninja added.

"My name's Jay." Jay laughed. But the one who never spoke up was Zane. He was torn by his new approached feelings. He didn't understand them, because he's never felt this way toward anyone. Anyone, until Prim came along.

"What's your name?" Prim asked.

"Uh- Oh my apologies. I'm Zane." He replied with a heart-warming grin. Prim blushed a bit at his stuttering. "Well better go try to find a new home." Prim sighed, realizing her home has just been burned down from an unknown cause.

"Prim, why don't you stay with us? We have plenty of room on our Bounty." Zane suggested. Prim was shocked at their kind offer.

"Really? I'd love to, but I have my parents too." She said gratefully.

"They can come along too!" Lloyd smiled.

"Well alright then. Thanks guys. Let me just give my mom a quick call." She dashed off hoping to get a bit more privacy.

"So... Zane, was that stuttering I heard?" Jay grinned, knowing his friends used to tease him all the time before he and Nya went out.

"Uh, no?" His nindroid friend replied, hoping that would fool him, but most likely not.

"Aha! You did stutter! Hey but I'll give you that, she's pretty." Jay added.

"You're lucky Kai or Nya didn't here that comment Jay." Lloyd responded.

"Why?"

"You just said she was pretty, Kai'd probably already be pounding your face to the ground if he were here." Cole added.

"Oh."

_After the phone call..._

"Well looks like it'll just be me who is coming. My parents are going to stay with my aunt until they can find a new home." Prim said. Zane felt a ping of joy knowing Primrose would be staying with them. Guess they better go back!

**Short and stupid chapter, I know. Sorry about that... Well as soon as all my characters are introduced, I'll give you a Character Summary in one of my chapters... 2/4! **


	3. Chapter 3: Jay has a W-What?

**New Chapter! Also here's the ages of the ninja and others: Cole, 18. Zane, 17 and a half. Kai, 17. Jay, 16. Nya, 16. Lloyd, 15. Sensei Wu, 4,000,000... JK Sensei is 49 with a long white beard. Misako, 47. Garmadon, 51. Dareth, 21. Has anyone else wondered why Sensei looks older than his older brother? I have no idea, what did he drink Tomorrow's Tea or somethingxD Anyways, Enjoy:)**

No one's P.O.V:

"And here we are!" Cole shouted, as he walked on to the deck. The others followed him as they made their way into the dining room.

"But Sensei, I don't get it! Is she a friend, or an enemy?!" Kai shouted from somewhere else on the bounty.

"Sounds like Kai beat us home..." Jay joked, but soon calmed down realizing Kai might beat him up. _Haha, oh wait he wasn't there! But what if he heard my thoughts! _Jay thought to himself.

"Guess so, Kai what's the issue... This time?" Lloyd questioned.

"Nothing! Just leave me alone!" He shouted. At that moment Kai stormed off to hos bedroom.

"Okay?" Jay wondered.

"Anyways, Nya this is Primrose, Prim for short. She will be staying with us for a while, because her home burned down." Zane explained.

"Alright! Well nice to meet you Prim! I'm Nya."

"Hello." Primrose smiled.

*Ring *Ring. It was Jay's cellphone.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Elise? What! No! I told you not to call me on here. Uh yeah I guess. Come over tonight. Alright, love you too. Good bye." He conversed, then looked up at his friends. Nya's expression stood out the most.

"Who's this Elise? Your not cheating on me are you?" Nya worried, hands covering her mouth.

"What? No way! Your the most beautiful and kind girl in all of Ninjago. Elise. I-is. my... sister." He answered, muttering the last word.

"Sister?" Lloyd wondered.

"jay, you never told us you had a sister." Zane added.

"I know I'm sorry, I was meaning to tell you all but... I have nothing..."

"Alright, so she is coming over tonight?" Cole asked.

"Yeah."

"Oh my gosh! I can't wait to meet your sister! So what's she like?" Nya squealed.

"Okay, well her name is Elise Ann Walker. She's fifteen years old. Has the same hair color as I do, just a bit darker. Blue eyes. She's really into video games and technology, more than all of us. Yeah..." Jay explained.

"Oh cool!" Lloyd exclaimed sarcastically due to Jay's horrible explanation of his _own _sister.

"Look, I haven't seen Elise in two years. She was on a school trip to some other country and she just got back. So I don't know what she's like at the moment." Jay said.

_Later that night..._

Elise's P.O.V:

My brother lives on an ancient pirate ship, that's cool. It's a good thing they landed, otherwise I'd be stuck climbing a rope or something. It's kind of cool to know my own brother is a ninja who saved the city! I knocked on the door, waiting to see my older brother after the two years of my absence.

"Elise!" Jay exclaimed, opening his arms out.

"Jay!" I said, going into his hug.

"So you're a ninja now huh? I heard you saved Ninjago from some darkness. We're you alone?" I questioned, curious on to what my brother was up to nowadays.

"Nope! I had the help of my friends, you wanna meet them?" He grinned, taking my bags.

"Sure." I replied with a smile. He led me down the hallway to the left until we stopped at a room that appeared to be a dining room.

"Haha, then I said no my name is Lloyd, not Floyd." A guy in a green hoodie and dark jeans laughed. I'm guessing his name is Lloyd from what he just said.

"Guys? Guys!" My brother shouted trying to gain everyone's attention. Heads began to turn our way in curiousity.

"Alright, so this is my sister Elise." He added.

"Oh so nice to meet you. My name is-" A girl with a red chinese dress begun to say, before I quickly followed in on her sentence.

"Nya Flamely, Jay told me _a lot _about you. I mean seriously he sent me pages and pages full of information." I said. Her cheeks turned a bright red._  
_

"Uh... Anyways Elise, this is Sensei Wu. He trained me to become a ninja along with these guys." Jay started pointing towards four other guys.

"Elise, meet Cole, Kai, Zane and Lloyd. Cole is the team leader and the black ninja of Earth. Kai is the hotheaded, red ninja of fire. Zane here is the calm and most intelligent one, he's the white ninja of ice. And of course you've heard of our green ninja Lloyd." My brother announced sounding somewhat like a tour guide.

"Hey." Cole smiled.

"Sup, please tell me your not annoying as your brother." Kai joked, well at least I think so.

"Nice to meet you." Zane grinned. I looked at Lloyd waiting to see if he had anything to say, but he did was stare at me. Although I didn't mind at all, he's actually really cute!

"Uh sorry, hey Elise." He said, shaking his head.

"Hi." I replied.

"Then this is Misako and Garmadon, Lloyd's parents. And a new friend of ours named Prim." Jay finished off.

"Hey there." I said.

"Hello." Misako responded.

"So, Elise how long will you be staying here?" Sensei Wu asked, while taking a sip of tea.

"That is up to you all." I answered.

"As long as you'd like. We don't mind, do we?" Misako laughed.

"Not at all."

"Nope."

"Your brother is annoying." Kai grinned.

"You can stay."

"Okay then, thanks!" I exclaimed.

**Wow, this is one of my longer chapters... But guess what I already wrote the next chapter, and it's even longer! Hahaha, hope you enjoyed this chapter:) Question Time:**

**What do you think of Elise?**

**Can you guess what Primrose and Elise's elements will be? **

**Do you dislike or like this story?**

**Anything I can do to make it better?**

**Bye!:D**


	4. Ch 4: Meeting, Theft, & GoodieTwoShoes

**Okay so far the Oc's in the story are Karai, Primrose, and Elise. Who will be the next and finale one? Find out in this chapter! Also, for those of you who are wondering when will we see Karai? Well how about now?;) Disclaimer: I do not own LEGO Ninjago, Mountain Dew, or "Catch my Breath" by Kelly Clarkson. I only own the four OC's I have created. Speaking of my OC's I have drew a picture of every single one on DeviantART. Check them out if you want? There's a link in my profile on FanFiction:)**

Cole's P.O.V:

Man was last night wild! Jay and Kai got hyper from too much Mountain Dew, Lloyd and Elise had a Mario Kart Race War on the Wii, Zane, was well actually normal having a conversation with Primrose. No offense to Zane or anything, but I didn't think Nindroids could fall in love. But I'm defianatly happy for the guy! and Sensei, Misako, and Garmadon crashed out early. I woke up around seven in the morning to stir up some breakfast for everyone. I don't know why they all complain so much about it, but I guess they just have bad taste in fine cooking. I looked through the pantry to find the pancake mix to find out we're all out! Guess I have to head out to the market. I grabbed my black hoodie and fiddled with my hair. Picked up twenty dollars and headed out.

As soon as I reached Ninjago Square, I noticed a crowd of people clapping their hands and cheering. That's when I heard a voice singing. I made my way through the crowd to find a girl with dark chocolate brown curly hair in a purple sundress with a jar a few feet away from her filled with dollars and change.

"Catching my breath, letting it go, turning my cheek for the sake of this show. Now that you know, this is my life, I won't be told what's supposed to be right! (_Catch my Breath) _Catch my breath, no one can hold me back, I ain't got time for that. ..._(Catch my- Catch) _Catch my breath, won't let them get me down, it's all so simple now." She sang as the music played the end of the song.

Everyone began to cheer even louder, tossing coins her way, even a rose. As the crowd left, I walked toward her.

"Got change for a twenty?" I joked.

"Haha, sure." She said reaching in her jar. She handed me a few ones and fives in exchange for my twenty I then gave her a few dollars in return for the great show.

"I'm Cole." I said.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Ashlyn. Wait, didn't you attend the Marty Oppenheimer School of Preforming Arts? " She smiled.

"Yeah, until I left a few years ago." I answered. I have to admit, this girl is pretty, one of the prettiest I've seen in a while. I love the way her eyes shined. They were like blue and green mixed creating a hazel like color.

"Haha you too? I think I've seen you around the school, although I don't think we actually had any classes together." She laughed.

"Really? Well I better get going." I grumbled. I didn't want to quit talking to her. I know we just met, but I feel as if we clicked or something!

"Where are you off to?" She questioned, seeming like she really did care what was going on in my life. Hey, maybe she feels the same way! I thought about it for a moment, realizing that's probably not the case at the fact she barely knows me.

"Super market for pancake mix." I answered.

"Oh cool. Hey, maybe we can get together sometime." She recommended.

"I'd love too! Perhaps you'd like to join my friends and I for breakfast this morning?" I asked.

"Sure I'd love that!" She squealed.

Kai's P.O.V:

"Jay you idiot!" I shouted, turning around to face him. His eyes were practically wide open in fear.

"I didn't mean too!" He exclaimed, holding his arms up to his face trying to shield himself as I we're about to do something so horrible to him. I probably would but Sensei and I are kind of in this bet where I and I quote, "cannot hurt my _beloved_ brother for a little accident that my brother did not mean to cause." Stupid rules and bets... Stupid Sensei! Ah, I don't mean that... Although Jay's stupid...

"You almost paralyzed me!" I yelled. realizing how close his lightning was to my body, looking back at the punching dummy who was now pitch black from the lightning strike.

"It's not like you've never almost burnt me!" He commented. Although that is true, some of them on purpose, but who cares?!

"And you know what, you think your so cool, and think you can lead this team! But no, you seem to always be getting us in danger! You don't think before you act! That's why Sensei didn't pick you as team leader! I mean he didn't pick me either, he picked Cole, but at least I actually think!" Jay yammered on.

"Whatever." I said, walking away from towards the bounty.

"Where do you think your going?"

"To cool off a bit." I grumbled, skydiving off the bounty. As I was falling at eighty miles per hour, I held my arms out, trying to feel the breeze. It sure felt nice, calm, and relaxing.

I then landed on the roof of a building and took a seat, letting my feet dangle off the edge.

"Hey." A familiar voice said. I turned around to find a girl with pink hair.

"Karai?" I wondered, trying to remember her name. I think I'm right.

"Wow, you actually remembered my name." She snickered taking a seat next to me.

"Why are you here?" I asked, kind of in a disrespecting tone. I mean after all she sprayed blinding dust in my eyes!

"Why are _you _here?" She asked.

"I asked you first." I laughed.

"Yeah, well I don't think you need to know why I'm here." She sighed, looking at my sword.

"You like swords huh?" She asked. I looked at her for a moment wondering why on Earth would she care what I liked. In fact why am I even talking to her? She's an enemy! This would be like Lloyd talking to a Nonbrony.

"I guess." I answered.

"Then check this one out." She said pulling out a crimson black katana engraved with gold designs. I could recognize that sword anywhere. A while back, when I was about seven, my father had always tried to make a replica but failed endlessly. He quit after realizing he had other responsibilities It was some guy's famous sword. The person who made it is a guy named Gary Johnson. He wasn't even a blacksmith! He's a country club owner.

"Isn't that-"

"Gary Johnson's one thousand dollar sword? Maybe." She grinned.

"Where did you get it?" I asked, wondering if it was the actual thing. Which it probably was, my father being one of the best blacksmiths across the land could not even make it. So why would Gary give it to her?

"I stole it." She smiled.

"No you didn't." I muttered.

"Yeah, I did."

"Kai?" A voice shouted from down below. It was Cole.

"Stay here." I commanded as I jumped down from the roof to meet Cole face-to-face, along with some girl, she wasn't half bad looking, that's for sure.

"What on Ninjago we're you up on the roof top for?" he wondered, arms folded across his chest.

"Uh..." I said, as I tried to think of a reason.

"I was showing him something." Karai jumped in. I turned around to find her behind and next to me.

"I thought I told you stay there!" I shouted, turning around to face her.

"You did, I just got bored." She commented, putting her hands on her hips in victory of the conversation.

"Who's she?" Cole asked.

"Hey! That's not your sword! That's my father's. You thief!" The girl next to Cole hissed.

"Calm down, it's not like you or your father know's how to use one." Karai replied.

"Wait she actually stole it?" Cole wondered.

"Yeah, I did." Karai smiled.

"And you hang out with her?" Cole asked glaring at me. I nodded.

"Why?!"

"Who cares why! I need my dad's sword back!" The girl yelled charging toward Karai, but Karai easily evaded the attack.

"Your not getting the sword back." Karai laughed. I know I had to do something.

"NINJAGO!" I shouted, grabbing the katana out of Karai's hand, and into the girl's.

"Kai!" Karai grumbled.

"I knew you were a goodie two shoes." She muttered. I felt a ping of anger and sadness in my heart. I don't wanna disappoint her... Wait do I have feelings for Karai?

**All OC's are in! So here's a description, in the descriptions, it gives hints on why each girl is perfect for a certain ninja.:**

Name: Elise Ann Walker  
Age: 15  
Family: Ed Walker (Father), Edna Walker (Mother), Jay Walker (Older Brother)  
Hair Color and Style: Auburn brown hair. Has layered, straight across, swept bangs.  
Eye color: Blue  
Element: Technology  
Elemental color: Turquoise with black  
Weapon: Elemental blade of Technology  
Personality: She's a very sweet and considerate girl. Even though her father and brother love to invent, Elise prefers Technology. Yet, Elise also has a feminine side. In her freetime her mother, Edna, would teach her to sow, cook, and be helpful in anyway possible.  
History: When Elise was thirteen years old, she was invited to a TechnoGEEK **(A company I made up)** convention in another Country. She gladly excepted, leaving her family and most of her friends for a two year time period.

Name: Primrose Marie Harrington  
Age: 17  
Family: Amy Harrington (Mother), Caleb Harrington (Father)  
Hair, color, and style: Platinum Blonde colored hair. Always pulled back with a cotton-material headband.  
Eye Color: Sky Blue  
Element: Water  
Elemental Color: Light blue  
Weapon: Elemental Blade of Waves  
Personality: She is very intelligent, kind, and caring  
History: She lived a simple and happy life. Her and her parents grey up in a small village where everybody knew everyone. Besides that, when Prim was in fourth grade a teacher gave a lesson that caught Prim's interest, Robotics.

Name: Ashlyn Taylor Johnson  
Age: 18  
Family: Carrie Johnson (Mother), Gary Johnson (Father), Mark Johnson (Older Brother)  
Hair, color, and style: Dark Chocolate brown colored hair. Curly. Angled Swept bangs, hair to one side most of the time.  
Eye color: Hazel  
Element: Winds  
Elemental Color: Purple  
Weapon: Elemental Blade of Air  
Personality: She is very girly and loves to sing. She may be feminine but she can provide and defend for herself when needed. Her father beign a country club owner showed Ashlyn many skills. Like golfing, swimming, Tennis, and rockclimbing.  
History: At a young age, Ashlyn's mother died of cancer. So it was up to her father and older brother to raise her. Her father showed Ashlyn the finer things in life, while her brother showed her self defense.

Name: Karai Yun  
Age: 17  
Family: TBA  
Hair: Long wavy Sukara pink hair  
Eye color: Brown  
Element: NOT A NINJA  
Personality: Naive, quick, sly, and quite intelligent. She is a skilled martial artist, rebellious, and enjoys to stir up trouble  
History: TBA

**If you have any questions just PM me:) So question time:**

**Who's your favorite OC of mine so far? Karai? Primrose? Elise? or Ashlyn?**

**Who's you favorte CN/LEGO ninja? **

**Who do you think the couples are? Jay And Nya are not included:)**

**Did you notice I wrote 2000 words? I'm so proud of myself! 2,041 words to be exact:)**


	5. Chapter 5: The Big Mess

**If you haven't noticed, I put a new cover photo for this story! It's a drawing of Elise Walker and Lloyd! My friend RaeKhajiit from DeviantART made it for me. So full credit to her:) If you wanna see all my character drawings and Paint Tool SAI work for characters based off this story, I have links on my profile.**

Kai's P.O.V:

"Karai! Wait!" I called after her, yet her pace quickened. I decided to kick it into high gear. I charged in front of her. I guess it pays off to be a ninja.

"Where are you going?" I wondered.

"Uh. Home?"

"Where do you even live?" I asked. That when she broke down into tears.

"Don't you see? I don't have a home! My mom left me when I was young. And my dad mysteriously went missing! I have no where. My sister is dead." She cried. She suddenly dropped down to her knees.

"Then come live with us. We have plenty of space." I offered.

"Kai, a good guy like you can't be seen with me. I'm a thief, a good for nothing girl." She replied.

"Yeah, I know, but we can change that." I smiled, holding out a hand. She nodded and stood up with my help.

Lloyd's P.O.V:

Man is Elise skilled! She knows every combo and battle move of Fist To Face 3! She's great... I looked over to her, she was laughing at how she was kicking skeleton characters, her bright blue eyes shining in the television light. She's more than great. She's talented, hilarious and beautiful... Wait? What! Uh... Do I like her? Who am I kidding! Yeah a bit. Even though I just met her, I feel a strong connection between us.

Jay's P.O.V:

As I was walking past the game room, I saw a bizarre sight. Lloyd, and Elise... Lloyd was just staring at her, kind of like how the guys say I stare at Nya. Does Lloyd like my sister? I peeped my head through the door.

"Lloyd, can I talk to you for a moment?" I asked in a hushed tone.

"Uh sure!" He smiled.

"I led him outside to the other side of the hallway.

"Why we're you staring at my little sister?" I questioned sternly.

"Uh... Um... Because..." He started babbling. I started to laugh at how awkward he sounded.

"Relax, relax. I'm just messing with you! Go ahead, I give you full permission. You're a great kid and are the right guy for Elise. If you need any advice, just come to me, I know my sister of course! But, if you lay a hand on her, you're dead meat." I laughed. He looked at me with a confused look to his face.

"I'm serious!" I said. His confused look turned into a grin.

"Thanks Jay." He responded, walking back into the game room.

Back to Lloyd's P.O.V:

"Hey what was that about?" Elise question, pressing pause on the video game.

"Oh nothing!" I grinned. She looked at me with a concerned face.

"He didn't go all, "protective brother" did he? I really thought I could hang out with one cu- uh... Guy! Yeah and not for him to make a big deal over it. Actually, I just thought he wasn't that kind of person. I know I left for two years, but I didn't think he'd change that much! Do guys do that?" She continued to ramble on with subject. But if you ask me, it's really cute when she does it. While Jay gets annoying.

"No, don't worry about it. I know Jay's not like that. Trust me, I'm sure he wouldn't want people to people to get worked up over something like a little sister having a guy friend or a boyfriend. Because Jay has to deal with it himself with Nya and Kai." I snickered.

"I guess your right... Speaking of Nya, since when did Jay like her?" She asked getting all excited.

"When he first seen her. Wait no, actually when he heard about her! Don't worry we'll explain our stories after dinner." Kai said leaning on the door railing.

"And I'm not too over protective!" He added.

"Yeah he is." I whispered over to Elise. She giggle, and man it was adorable.

"Whatever, I'm going to go train." Kai grumbled.

"Ooh train? Can you train me Lloyd?" she asked.

"Uh, I don't think that's a good idea. I don't want you to get hurt." I answered.

"Lloyd, I'm gonna need to protect myself, and without proper training, I'll never be able to defend myself!" She exclaimed.

"I guess your right... Alright, I'll train you."

Cole's P.O.V:

"Alright, so what's our first step Chef Cole?" Ashlyn smiled.

"Our?" I wondered.

"Well yeah, I mean you invited me over. The least I could do is help you cook." she replied.

"Alright. So first we need the eggs, milk, and the secret sauce." I murmured to myself. As I was reaching into the cupboard, Ashlyn's voice stopped me.

"Whoa, whoa, wait. What's this secret sauce?" She questioned.

"Oh it's a mixing of cucumber, seaweed, carrots, broccoli, asparagus, celery, and other vegetables. Then I add a little fish paste, and octopus legs."

"I thought crazy things like that we're only in sitcoms! Cole, why do you add that to food?" She cried.

"For protein. If the guys wanna be strong like me, they need to eat it." I answered.

"Cole, why don't you let me help you?" She said, grabbing the container of secret sauce and throwing in the trashcan next to her.

"Okay, okay I get it. No sauce. So what do we do Chef Ashlyn?" I said, mocking the tone she did earlier.

"Well we read the instructions on the back."

"Okay."

_15 minutes later..._

No one's P.O.V:

As Cole was mixing the batter, Ashlyn was making a cinnamon mixture to give the pancakes a little more zest. As Cole was reaching for the milk over Ashlyn, he almost tipped everything over. He realized if he moved, everything would spill. The two stared longingly into eachother's eyes when they heard voices.

"No Karai I insist." Kai laughed as the he and Karai walked into the kitchen. Cole and Ashlyn turned completely red.

"Cole, is that how you make your move?" Kai laughed.

"I wouldn't necessarily say that's how you wrap your arms around a girl, but whatever." he added.

"What no! I was reaching for the milk!"

"Wait why is she here?" Ashlyn exclaimed noticing the Karai was on the left side of Kai.

"Uh I was invited?" Karai muttered.

"Your a thi- Ashyln tried to say, but froze as a knife flew right above her head.

"Aha, that kept you quiet for a bit." Karai laughed.

"Who do you think you are, Ashlyn said, pulling the knife out of the wall, but ended up pushing Cole backward, sending food and mixtures airborne.

"Oh Cole I'm so sorry." Ashlyn mumbled.

"It's al-

"Hahaha, then I'm like- whoa!" Lloyd jumped in with Elise at the disaster of a mess.

"Why don't we just order breakfast." Elise suggested.

"Good idea, let's go." Lloyd said, guiding her out .

**Hmm, so far we have:**

**1. First love for Lloyd Garmadon. **

**2. Karai moves in with the ninja**

**3. Drama between Karai and Ashlyn**

**4. A big mess**

**So what shall happen next?**


	6. Chapter 6: We're What?

**My school was canceled today TT_TT... Great another day I have to make up into my summer vacation! Oh well, I decided to write up another chapter, a few of you have been wondering why I haven't mentioned Zane last chapter, but he's in here:D Also, I have two poles up on my profile. Please Vote?**

Zane's P.O.V:

Last night during Prim's and my chat, terrible news was delivered, Prim's father had been diagnosed with cancer, and may not make it. Prim feel into tears, and asked me if I would come with her to visit him in the hospital. I agreed to her question, and we left earlier this morning. Although her father is in a serious state, I have a feeling he will make it out alright. I mean I do have the sixth sense, and happen to be a robot, or a nindroid as my brothers refer to me as.

As we were walking through the main hospital doors, I heard the soft whimper of Primrose.

"Your father will be fine, don't worry." I eased.

"How do you know?" she questioned. I guess right now is a good time to tell her my secret.

"Well Prim, I a-I was about to admit before a nurse came to talk to us.

"Are you Primrose Marie Harrington?" The nurse asked.

"Yes, how's my dad?"

"Better he'll be okay. Would you still like to talk to him?" The nurse smiled. Prim looked at me, giving me an expression that said, _is that alright with you? _I nodded my head.

"Yes, this is a friend of mine, may he come along?" Prim followed up.

"Why sure, I don't see why not."

No one's P.O.V:

As Zane and Primrose followed the nurse, Prim felt very thankful for Zane's accompany. She felt something good in him. She knew he was sweet and intelligent, unlike Cole who was just trying to show off when she first met the ninja. But everytime she was with Zane, she felt joy and a strange feeling in her stomach.

Nevertheless, the nurse opened the door to reveal a man who appeared to be in his mid fourties, and a woman sitting next to him around the same age. Prim's parents, Zane thought to himself.

"Hello Prim, who's your friend?" Prim's mother asked emphazing on the word "friend".

"Hi Mom, dad. Oh and this is a friend of mine. You know the ninja who's letting me live with them. His name is Zane."

"Well nice to meet you Zane. I'm Amy Harrington, Prim's mother."

"Finally nice to see a nice, fine boy who treats my daughter right. Nothing like that Derek boy, right?" Prim's dad asked.

"Nothing alike." Prim replied.

"Well Zane, I'm Caleb Harrington, sorry you have to see me like this. I guess I consumed to much smoke at the fire. Lucily Prim was there." Mr. Harrington smiled, but something caught Zane and Prim's eyes. Mrs. Harrington eyes were wide with fear.

"I- I mean luckily Prim was safe."

"Father? Mother?" Prim wondered. The two parents sighed, realizing they had to tell their daughter one day.

"Seventeen years ago, you were just born Prim. When we were in the hospital, a man came to us going by the name of Wu. He told us our baby girl processed a strong power, as well as two other girls. At first we didn't believe him, but then when he held out a necklace with a strange design on it, it glowed a sea color of blue. He said you would be a controller of a specific element, water is what he said. Your father said he was crazy, until we seen a bizarre sight with our own eyes. You we're controlling the water inside a bottle that was sitting on the table. That's when we believed the man. He gave us the necklace to give you when you we're old enough." Mrs. Harrington explained, pulling out a velvet light blue box. Inside was a necklace with a pendent with the Japanese symbol for water.

"For you Prim." Mrs. Harrington said, giving the necklace to her daughter. When Prim put it on, it glowed blue.

"The man was right. You are the ninja of water." Mr. Harrington said in Awe.

"Excuse me, what was the name of the man who gave this to you?" Zane asked.

"Wu, why?" Mr. Harrington questioned.

"Sensei Wu!" Prim and Zane said in unison.

"Who is he?" Mrs. Harrington asked.

"The man who trained me to be the ninja of Ice!" Zane exclaimed.

"That makes perfect sense, but who are the other two ninja?" Prim asked.

"Elise and Ashlyn." A voice said. There stood Sensei Wu, Garmadon, Misako, Cole, Lloyd, Jay, Nya, Ashlyn and Elise.

"WHAT?!" Elise, Ashlyn, and Jay shouted.

"Primrose, light blue ninja of water. Ashlyn, purple ninja of winds, and Elise you are the light green ninja of technology."


	7. Chapter 7: Ninja, Plan, Flirtation

**Next chapter! Also, I'd like to give thanks to those who have reviewed! You people are amazing!:) It makes me happy to see people enjoy my story.**

"How are we ninja?" Ashlyn asked curiously.

"Yeah Sensei?" Elise added.

"You see when Ashlyn, being the oldest of you three, was born, I was struck with a vision. A vision of my father looking through the sacred scrolls, one labeled the three secondary ninja. I remember him putting that very scroll in a hatch, underground where the monastery used to be. When my father passed, Garmadon in the underworld, I heard my father saying to go find the scrolls. When I did it stated "Three females, destined to be, ninja of technology also sister of lightning. Ninja of Winds fond to keep up. Ninja of water. Calm and control temper. After I read it, I noticed three objects along with the scroll. Necklaces. I searched high and low all over Ninjago for the three destined ones. One day I found Ashlyn and her family all outside. The necklace of Air shone brightly. I found her. Ashlyn was only a few months old. I spoke with he family, they called me crazy until the witnessed her create a small gust of wind. They realized how important Ashlyn would be one day, and believed me. Then it comes to Primrose in my story (You've all heard Prim's story last chapter so fast forward!xD). Now Elise, you we're easy to discover all because of your brother Jay. You know, ninja of lightning, and then your sister. Simple as that. And that's how you three are ninja." Sensei Wu explained.

"Oh, well that makes sense I guess." Elise laughed.

"Yeah, now what's the bad part?" Lloyd questioned.

"Huh?" Everyone asked in unision, all putting their focus on Lloyd.

"Is there any evil we have to destroy?" Lloyd asked.

"No?" Sensei wondered.

"Alright then! Let's celebrate!" Jay shouted.

"Not yet." Sensei said, as he spun into his gold tornado, twirling past Ashlyn, Prim, and Elise. Each girl now had a ninja uniform. For the top, looked like a kimono yet the sleeves ended at the elbow, and the top ended at the bellybutton. On the sides were a design relating to the girls' elements. Winds, water, and for Elise it's like a microchip **(You know, all the random lines with colorful dots at the end). **As for the pants, they all wore shorts at knee-length. and a (Ninjitzu) belt around it. Then on the left side was the same elemental design. The girls also wore grey knee-high socks. For foot wear they all wore penny sneakers. Prim's being Cerulean blue, Ashlyn's lavender, and Elise's black. As for the actual uniform, Prim's was skyblue, Ashlyn's was a darker lavender, and Elise's was a light green.

"Whoa!" Elise said in awe.

"Amazing." Prim whispered.

"Cute!" Ashlyn chanted.

"Girls you look lovely." Mrs. Harrington said.

"Now just remember, with great power comes with great responsiblity!" Garmadon warned.

"How come he didn't remember that when he was evil?" Jay mumbled. Everyone including Gamadon glared at Jay.

"Well it's not like your that way anymore!" Jay argued.

"He's got a point there brother." Sensei Wu added.

"Can we party now?" Kai asked as he walked in with Karai.

"Yes! And how in the world did you find us?" Lloyd wondered, because he didn't know that anyone informed the two that they were at the hospital.

"Well we we're walking in town, and a there's a window." Karai answered.

"Seems legitiment." Zane commented.

"Yeah, so where are we going, because I'm starving!" Kai moaned, as his stomach rumbled.

"Well right now if you want, Mr. and Mrs. Harrington, do you mind?" Misako asked.

"Not at all. We'll talk to you later Primrose dear." Mr. Harrington replied.

"Alright! Let's all go to Buddy's Pizza!" Jay shouted.

"NO! We're going home. It's cheaper and I didn't get my food stamps!" Sensei exclaimed **(Sensei is a bit of troll herexD). **

"ARGGGGGGGG..." Everyone grumbled.

_At the Bounty..._

"Lunch is almost ready!" Sensei shouted from the kitchen as he was preparing cold cut sandwiches for everyone.

Lloyd's P.O.V:

Haha, this plan is fullproof. Uncle will never expect a thing! You see, ten minutes ago, we had Kai call the Chinese take out guy to deliver white rice, sesame seed chicken, dumplings, teriyaki chicken, and noodles because we don't like Sensei Wu's grand meatball hoagies! If you don't know a hoagie is like a sub yet they're not heated, it's cold. So that means he never cooked the meat for the meatballs. Raw meat equals not good.

I was told to lookout for the delivery dude. That's when I seen him, or her. I walked outside quietly, that way Sensei, my mom, or dad wouldn't expect a thing.

No one's P.O.V:

As the delivery girl was delivering the ninjas' food, she noticed Lloyd. She practically thought he was the best looking dude in the entire world, much more handsome than her own boyfriend.

"Uh thanks." Lloyd said handing the girl her money and tip for being timely.

"Hey don't give me a tip, your number would be better." The girl smiled. But something, you didn't know is that Elise was the lookout for any adults, and that the fact she could see Lloyd and the girl from inside.

"Excuse me?" Lloyd asked.

"Are you dating anyone?"

"Nope."

"I can change that."

"Uh, thanks?" Lloyd said.

"So you wanna go out some time?"

"I prefer you didn't, take the money and go." said a feminine voice. It was Elise.

"Come on Lloyd, who knows what your parents and uncle are doing. They could be looking for us." Elise said, as she gripped Lloyd forearm and led him inside.

**Hope you like today's chapter! I probably will not be able to update Thursday because my school is having a Related Arts/Culture Showcase and I am a tattoo artist (NOT REAL TATTOOS!), so I get to use Henna, which is I believe an Indian type of decorative paste. And so I'll be there from 5:00pm to 7:30pm. And since I get out of school at 2:25, I'll need to get ready, eat some dinner, and then homework then off to the showcase... So yeah...**

**Question Time!:**

**Hmm, how do you think Elise felt with the Delivery girl flirting with Lloyd?**

**Who do you want the next chapter to be mainly about (Majority Vote!)?**

**Who's your favorite female ninja?**

**Who's your favorite couple in my story so far?**


	8. Chapter 8: Silence, Arguements, and Kiss

**Sorry it took me so long to update! Today was the last day of the grading quarter, and I've been doing homework to get my grades super duper good! And I got all A's! A+ in Science, A in Math, A in Social Studies, A+ in English, A+ in Gym, A+ in Computer Foundations... So yeah! Not to mention I was with my dad at his side job, and he slit his wrist with a Utility knife, so we had to go to the hospital, he's all good now, so no need to worry!:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago, or ERB lines I just thought they'd add a little drama to the story:)**

Lloyd's P.O.V:

What was that all about?

Elise's P.O.V:

Ugh! Why did that girl have to be so flirty with Lloyd?!

Jay's P.O.V:

What's up with Elise, my sister usually so talkative, now it's, well just the opposite.

"Uh Elise, are you alright?" I questioned, as I looked her, just poking at her chicken.

"I'm fine bro." She simply replied back. I looked towards Lloyd to see if he had any ideas on why she seemed so depressed. He held one finger up signaling 'hold on a minute.' At that moment, I heard my phone go off from a text message from Lloyd.

_Lloyd: I don't know, she's been acting this way since the delivery girl showed up and started asking me for my number and all._

I decided to reply back, yet this was pretty pointless, we're sitting across from each other in the shoe closet! Yeah, we decided the adults would never find us in here.

_Me: Dude, you're a complete idiot and retard, who made you the Chosen One anyways?_

_Lloyd: My granddad Mr. Empty-head! And how?_

_Me: Don't steal lines from Sensei... Hey! And duh, she obviously likes you and was jealous... That's how girls work._

_Lloyd: My mom always said they work from lollipops and rainbows... Are you sure._

_Me: Positive! And your mom is a bit too overprotective... I mean seriously, I have a girlfriend, a sister, and a mom! I think I would know best!_

_Lloyd: I wouldn't be too proud of that sentence._

_Me: Why? Because I actually have a girlfriend, and can convince Elise not to date you:D_

_Lloyd: D:_

Suddenly the door swung open to reveal Sensei's white, long beard.

"AHHHHHH! CLOSET PEOPLE! RUN THE ATTACK OF THE COAT HANGER COUNCIL!" He shouted, shooting his arms above his head while dashing away.

"What's wrong with Sensei?" I asked.

"I don't know, dad said he's taking these pills to make him act like a complete idiot." Lloyd answered.

"Weird."

Kai's P.O.V:

This isn't good at all! Not good at all! Who knew these two would take it this far!

"You're a thief! Why should I lay low?" Ashlyn asked.

"Uh, you're still holding a grudge over the sword?" Karai snickered.

"Uh yeah?"

"Look, you better hold more than your skirt Ms. Please, you don't know how hard I can be." Karai argued.

"I'm sure I can handle you, I mean, look at you. Your hair is pink! That was so two years ago!" Ashlyn exclaimed.

"At least I don't powder myself with makeup! I mean you wear so much eye shadow for anyone to adore you!"

"Oh at least I have the money to afford it."

"Please you have an hourglass figure, but that's about it." Karai replied.

"You think you're so cool, but I doubt you're not so hot when your not around Kai." Ashlyn added. Everyone turned to look at me.

"Oh please, I've been like this, way before I met him. And besides, what does he have to do with anything?"

"Girls, stop!" Cole and I shouted in unison.

"Whatever." Karai muttered.

"Hmph!"

"You guys need to settle your issues, not grow on them." Cole added.

"Now, Karai what do you not like about Ashlyn?"

"Let's see, how she thinks she's so perfect. She's obsessed with practically anything girly."

"Yes, but we can't help that. Ashlyn what about you?" Cole wondered.

"Her attitude." Ashlyn simply answered.

"Alright, Karai, do you think you could be a bit nicer?" Kai questioned.

"Fine."

"Now what do you both like about each other?"

"Well, I like how confident and fearless you are." Ashlyn said.

"Really? I like how even though you appear girly, you seem pretty strong." Karai added.

"Oh and you don't?" Ashlyn smiled. The two girls laughed, finally getting along.

"You know Karai, even though we're nothing alike, we can settle our differences just fine." Ashlyn grinned.

"You're right!"

Prim's P.O.V:

Zane's so sweet! He took me to the pond to feed the little ducks. He's such a gentleman. I prefer the smart, sweet guys over the jock, and snobby type.

"Prim, can I ask you something?" Zane asked.

"Sure, anything."

"Who is Derek?" he questioned.

"Oh, him... My ex-boyfriend. He was a complete jerk, he used my for my intelligence to get good grades then cheated on me." I sighed.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Zane saddened.

"Oh, no need to feel sorry. I'm glad I broke up with him!" I reassured Zane. He grinned, then I begun to think back when we first arrived to the hospital. Wasn't Zane trying to tell me something? You know, before the nurse came.

"Okay, my turn to ask a question. Back when we first went into the hospital, before the nurse approached us, what were you trying to tell me?" I asked. At that moment, Zane's face turned white just like his sweatshirt.

"Oh... Um, well I guess I would have to tell you sooner or later." Zane mumbled.

"Tell me wh-" But I couldn't finish my sentence, due to a bizarre sight. Zane had a control panel in his chest! Zane is a r-robot?!

"I'm sorry if I frightened you." Zane said, closing the door.

"No not at all. Actually I'm fascinated! I love robotics." I said as I felt my cheeks turn red.

"Zane, I'm not falling for you on what you are. I'm falling for you because of who you are." I said. At the moment, I leaned in giving a little kiss right on the lips.

**AWWWWW! Who thought that part was sweet?**

**Questions:**

**What did you think on today's chapter?**

**Do you watch Epic Rap Battles? I do on occasion, but I really don't like rap, I just think they're so funnyxD!**


	9. Chapter 9: For Who You Are

**New chapter!**

**Lloyd's P.O.V:**

Alright! I can't sit here and not feel guilty for something I don't even know what I did! I'm gonna go talk to her. I walked out of my bedroom and down the hallway until I reached her bedroom. I knocked on the door softly, hoping I'm not disturbing her.

"Elise? It's Lloyd." I said, setting my head on the door. No response.

"Elise? Elise!" I said, pounding on the door, beginning to worry even more. I then heard footsteps, when the door opened.

"I'd rather not talk." I heard from the inside.

"Fine, but will you listen? Look I'm sorry for whatever I did to put you in this kind of pain. I hope you can forgive me. Why don't you let me make it up to you. Would you meet me at John's burgers in half an hour?" I asked. But there was no answer. I sighed, and left.

What was I suppose to do? What can I do? I really like her, I have all week, yet she's been avoiding me for the past two days! I just hope whatever I've done can be fixed.

**Elise's P.O.V:**

He wants to see me? That's sweet and all, but why can't he see I'm not mad at him. I'm just mad that that stupid delivery girl was flirting with him! I don't know, it just made me feel anger swelling up in my chest like I was going to explode! But I can't help on who he likes and who he doesn't like. But I can't help not falling for him, and its only been a week! But I guess now's the time to tell him. I mean the worse he can do is say 'no'. But what if he did say no? Then we'll never be together. Hm, maybe if I looked really pretty, it might change his mind. But how? Aha! Ashlyn is an expert in fashion, she'll know what to do!

**Ashlyn's P.O.V:**

Wow, who knew me and Karai would ever get along. Today has goon fairly well. I was about to head to go find Cole, when I ran into Elise.

"Oh hey Elise." I smiled.

"Ashlyn, I have a major crisis!" She exclaimed.

"Oh it cannot be that bad! What is it?" I questioned.

"I'm meeting with Lloyd in twenty minutes, and I want to wow him with my appearance. Can you help me?" She responded. I gasped.

"Of course! That's what friends are for." I said, rushing her into her room. I quickly scoped through her closet to find a green dress. I mean I wouldn't wear it, but if I altered it, it'll be perfect. I quickly ran into my room to find some lace and ribbon. I then created a lacey layer to place under the actual dress. I then put a ribbon, it give her more of a waistline. I mean she's only 15, it'll help give her a better figure. I then cut a few edges and seams, until it was perfect.

Next was make up. I applied eyeliner, mascara, and eye shadow. Making sure it would bring out her blue eyes. As for her hair, I ran a brush through it and put it in a lovely side braid. She looked beautiful.

"Alright darling, you're ready for the afternoon with Lloyd. I didn't want to overdress you, so I gave you that simple "Going out with a guy friend." Although, you and Lloyd will surely pass the friends' level today now!" I said.

"Oh thank you Ashlyn!" She said giving me a tight squeeze and rushed out.

**No one's P.O.V:**

When Elise finally arrived into the burger shop, Lloyd was defianatly surprised at her new look.

"Elise?" He wondered, not knowing what had come over her.

"Hey, you wanted to talk?" She wondered, tone of voice sounding more preppy, yet a hint of depression still lingered. He stood in a stage of silence.

"What seems to be the problem?"

"You... You look like Ashlyn." Was all he could say.

"What do you mean? She just gave me a makeover." Elise reassured him.

"I see that! But what happened to the real Elise? The one who loves video games, the one who never cared what she looked like, the o-one who I-I'm falling for!" He exclaimed, but suddenly begun to blush at the sudden out burst.

"Really? Y-you like me back? Lloyd, you idiot I dressed like this for you!" She said, a tear falling from her left eye of joy and happiness.

"What makes you think I would like you any better? I mean your pretty with out all the frilly, fu-fu stuff. I like you for you." Lloyd said, placing his hand on top of Elise's. Elise leaned in, lightly kissing him on his cheek.


	10. Chapter 10: Beauty and Beat

**New Chapter up for New Girls in Town! Oh and if you haven't read the latest chapter of my other story, Dark, it was the finale chapter for it. Sadly, I just wasn't into the story anymore, and didn't find it interesting. But I tried to keep it senseable for the people who enjoyed reading it! So, to wrap up everything I just rambled on: New chapter of this story, my other story Dark is finished. Yeah... **

**-Ellie B. **

**Ashlyn's P.O.V:**

Oh, I hope Elise and Lloyd are alright. After she left, a raging thunderstorm poured down on half of all of Ninjago! So half the country has a huge storm coming. As I was thinking the door opened to find a soaking wet Elise and Lloyd. From complete beauty to wet rags.

"What happen to your beautiful dress and makeover?" I exclaimed.

"Oh, haha, we decided to hit the video game storm and the rain drenched us!" Elise and Lloyd laughed.

"And after all that work!" I cried.

"I'm sorry Ashlyn. But it turns out Lloyd just liked me for me." Elise replied. "Well let's go test out the new game. Come on Lloyd!" Elise cheered, grabbing his hand and leading him through the Bounty. Awe! They're so sweet. Young love is something else. I almost wish I could experience love like that. I decided to head back to my room to finish up the dress I was designing. It's a purple lace dress, I've been working on it the past months. Oh, shoot I forgot! I need to head back to my house to pack my stuff up. I quickly changed out of my silk pajamas, and quickly changed into a nice pair of denim skinny jeans, a white tank top, with a black button-up cardigan. You know, a nice, simple outfit. I threw on a pair of black flats, and slid my rain coat on. I then decided to put my hair in the curlers for a good twenty minutes, giving me nice bouncy, loose curls. I walked out of my bedroom when I ran into someone, that someone was Cole.

"My apologies." I stated, about to stand up before he held out his hand for me. I gratefully took his offer when he said,

"So where are you off too?"

"Oh, I'm going to my parents' house to pack up a few things." I answered.

"In this storm? Are you walking?" He wondered curiously.

"Yeah, sadly." I replied.

"Oh. Hey! Why don't you ride in the Ultra Sonic Raider? I can drive you. Not to mention we can surely fit your stuff too." He suggested.

"Really? Well alright." I said cheerfully.

"Great! It's a date. Well not a date-date. But a day on which we have plans, the two of us. Arg! I'm gonna go get changed." He stuttered. I giggled quietly to myself as he left.

"A whole day with Cole. Shouldn't go wrong." I whispered to myself.

* * *

_Later that day..._

Ashlyn and Cole drove along in the Sonic Raider towards Ashlyn's house.

" Turn left, and you'll find my house." Ashlyn smiled. Cole listened to her directions, turning on Rarity Drive, and boy the street defiantly got its name for a reason! Large houses, some bigger than the Destiny's Bounty itself. But at the end of the street was the largest of all the houses.

"Which one's your's?" Cole asked in awe.

"The one at the very end. Big isn't it?" Ashlyn giggled.

"How could your parents ever afford it?" Cole asked.

"Well my dad owns a country club and created one of the most valuable swords in all of Ninjago. And my mom is a real estate agent." Ashlyn simply answered. They pulled into the driveway, Cole popped the hood, and helped Ashlyn get out.

"Thanks."

"No problem." He responded.

"Ashlyn, where have you been?" A teenage boy about their age asked.

"Who's he?" Cole whispered over to Ashlyn.

"No worries. This is Mark, my older brother." Ashlyn answered.

"And didn't mom and dad tell you? I'm the ninja of winds! I called four days ago." She added, trying to soothe her brothers worrying.

"Oh, well no one told me." Mark replied, as he met face to face with Cole.

"Who is this Ash? Your boyfriend?" Mark questioned his sister.

"What?! No! Mark, this is Cole. My friend, he's the ninja of Earth... And my name is Ashlyn!" she laughed, trying to seize the awkwardness her brother created.

"Alright, whatever you say. Well I'm going to Justin's, see ya little sis." Mark announced, embracing Ashlyn in a hug. _  
_

"Sorry about him Cole. But if you thought that seemed embarrassing, just wait until you meet my parents." Ashlyn grinned, running up to the door step, Cole closely following. She opened the door to reveal a glorious designed house. Crystal chandlers, White sofas, granite countertops, marble tile, ecru carpets. It was practically a small version of a castle!

"Come, on I'll show you my room." Ashlyn whispered, trying to keep quiet from her parents. Ashlyn was never really aloud to have guys come over. As they paced quietly up the stairs, a voice called.

"Ashlyn who is that boy?" a man who appeared to be her father. He had a nice shading of grey hair, with hints of brown still left. It was combed nicely. He wore a samon colored button down top with cream colored pants. As for his wife who wore a lace white top with a pink top underneath with a grey pencil skirt. She had her brunette hair wrapped in a lovely side bun.

"Mother, father." Ashlyn smiled.

"I'm still waiting for an answer dear." Mr. Johnson said.

"Mom, dad meet Cole. He's one of the ninja." Ashlyn responded.

"Nice to meet you." Mrs. Johnson smiled, having good feelings about her daughter with Cole.

"I see. Well obviously he's good because he's a ninja. Well-built, not to tall, I find him trustworthy and that he'll respect my daughter. The only issue is the hair. Nah, I'm just kidding! Good to see my daughter hanging out with a nicer boy. What brought you two here today anyways?" Mr. Johnson questioned with a smile.

"Getting a few of my things. You know clothes, makeup, pictures, you know?" Ashlyn smiled.

"Sounds good, well I gotta head to the club. Feel free to stop by if you wish." Her father gestured.

"Bye dad." Ashlyn said giving him a hug, then walked up the stairs with Cole close behind.

* * *

_After the hour of packing_ **(Don't think it mattersxD)**

_In the Sonic Raider..._

"Anywhere else you want to go?" Cole wondered.

"Well my dad offered to go to the club! We could get something to eat." Ashlyn answered, as she thought it would be a good idea to play with Cole's shaggy hair.

"Your hair is long for a guy's. It's messy, but suits you and your personality well. I mean I remember in the Oppenheimer it was similar to Jay's but a bit more messy like I said earlier." Ashlyn giggled. Cole laughed.

"Your so up with fashion aren't you?" Cole smiled.

"Defiantly! I got it from my mom." Ashlyn stated proudly.

When they arrived to the Country club, a sign read: Karaoke, Today!

"Do you wanna preform? With our musical talents we can surely do good!" Ashlyn squealed.

"Uh, I'm not much of a singer." Cole said sheepishly.

"But you can dance." Ashlyn pushed.

"Alright, I'll do it." The two rushed inside on stage, as Cole picked the song. Cole wished to show his feelings for Ashlyn, maybe this could be his chance.

"Up next singing Beauty and a Beat are Cole Brookestone and Ashlyn Johnson!" The guy operating Karaoke stage announced.

**(I really don't like Justin Bieber, yet I like the version by Alex goot Kurt, and Chrissy. Look em' up on youtube!. but I think this song will fit Cole and Ashlyn well. Italics mean they're both singing:D)**

Cole: Show you off  
Tonight I wanna show you off (aye,aye,aye)  
What you got  
A billion could've never bought (aye,aye,aye)

Ashlyn: We gonna party like it's 3012 tonight  
I wanna show you all the finer things in life  
So just forget about the world, we're young tonight  
I'm coming for ya, I'm coming for ya

Ashlyn: Cause all..  
Cole: I need, is a Beauty and a Beat  
Ashlyn: Who can make my life complete  
It's all..  
Bout you, when the music makes you move  
Cole: Baby do it like you do  
Cause..

[Beat break]

Cole: Body rock,  
Girl, I can feel your body rock (aye,aye,aye)  
Take a bow, you on the hottest ticket now (aye,aye,aye)

Ashlyn: We gonna party like it's 3012 tonight  
I wanna show you all the finer things in life  
So just forget about the world, we're young tonight  
I'm coming for ya, I'm coming for ya

Cole: Cause all..  
I need, is a Beauty and a Beat  
Ashlyn: Who can make my life complete  
It's all..  
Bout you, when the music makes you move  
Baby do it like you do

Cole:Cause all..  
I need, is a Beauty and a Beat  
_Who can make my life complete_  
_It's all.._  
Ashlyn: Bout you, when the music makes you move  
_Baby do it like you do_  
_Cause..._  
The two ended the song, face to face. Breathing hard for the show they just put on.

"Ashlyn, I chose that song for a reason." Cole whispered.

"Really?"

"Yeah." Cole answered, At that moment, Ashlyn wrapped her arms around Cole, kissing him. Happy that he felt the same way as she did.


	11. Chapter 11: Offering and Attempt

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews on ideas! I liked about three of them and plan to try to use them all but make the story flow. So if your idea doesn't occur this chapter, don't worry, it MIGHT later. Once again, thank you all! I got my insperatio back on (Adventure Time ReferencexD) Yet, as of this moment, I'm going to use a guest's idea, yet he/she is known as jayandnyaarecool in reviews, and I believe I know them from YouTube:3 So credit to jayandnyaarecool! **

**No one's P.O.V:**

**With Cole and Ashlyn**

"I cannot believe my eyes! Colton? Asia?" A middle-aged woman with blonde curly hair and rounded glasses came rushing forth after hearing the preformance Cole and Ashlyn put on.

"Is that who I think it is?" Ashlyn whispered over to Cole, as the woman was still power walking over.

"Yep." Cole sighed.

"Ms. Monroe." The two mumbled.

"Colton! Asia! That was marvelous, a well put effort into an inspiring show!" The woman exclaimed.

"Cole."

"Ashlyn."

"Right. Oops! Sorry. Well I'm not hear to remember names now, I can't believe you two still exist! I mean you two are practically the only students who have ever dropped out the school!" Ms. Monroe replied. Ms. Monroe was the music department leader. She produced the plays, films, and musicals.

"Now do you two know what's coming up?" Ms. Monroe asked.

"Uh. Oh right! The whole Related Art Showcase which takes place-" Ashlyn was trying to answer.

"In two days!" Ms. Monroe jumped in.

"Um, Ms. Monroe, that's great and all. But why are you telling us?" Cole questioned, a bit frightened at what he think she would say. _Please don't. Please Don't. PLEASE DON'T! _Cole thought to himself.

"Because I want you two to preform as the main and lead performers!" Ms. Monroe shouted. Suddenly two teenagers stepped forward.

"Caleb? Cassie?!" Ashlyn asked.

"Ashlyn Johnson." The two twin siblings muttered. Back when Ashlyn still attended the Marty Oppenheimer School of Preforming Arts, the two twin siblings Caleb and Cassie (Caleb-boy. Cassie-Girl) would always make fun of everything Ashlyn attempted, but mainly Cassie. Whether it was acting a scene out, singing lyrics to a song, practically anything!

"Ms. Monroe, yesterday evening, my brother and I auditioned for the musical and you said we would be the lead singers of the male and female role!" Cassie whined.

"Yes, Cassie, but if you don't recall. I believe I said, most likely. In this case, that percentage that you would not get the part is happening, of course unless Colton and Asia here don't accept." Ms. Monroe answered. Ashlyn stared back and forth between her arch rivals, so desperately wanting revenge on her Nemesis. She looked towards Cole with pleading eyes, hoping he would help her out.

"We'll accept." Cole muttered, Ashlyn quickly hugged him with joy.

"Great, meet me suppose at six tonight for rehearsal. You may also bring as many guests as you wish." Ms. Monroe said, walking out with the twins close behind.

"Ashlyn! Why in Ninjago would you want to go back to that horrid place?!" Cole asked.

"Uh, well because we'll get to spend more time together! And that we can finally beat Cassie and Caleb!" Ashlyn answered.

"Ugh! That's what this is about?" Cole sighed.

"Yeah! Come on, I know how much you feel the same way." Ashlyn smiled, poking Cole in the chest. He itched his head sheepishly, realizing how right she was. Boy, did he want to beat Caleb to the ground with his talent! But of course as a ninja, you should never do things out of revenge, but with pride.

"Okay, I'll do it, as long as this isn't for revenge, but for our pride." Cole said, holding a hand out wanting to shake on the deal. But instead of a handshake, Ashlyn kissed him instead, which was pretty good for Cole's sake.

**Lloyd's P.O.V:**

Once again, the young couple was playing video games, but Lloyd wanted to do something else. Not just base their relationship on technology.

"Hey Elise, do you wanna do something else?" Lloyd asked, hoping Elise wouldn't be angered by his question.

"Of course Lloyd! Fist to Face 3 is kind of getting old anyways." Elise laughed.

"Great! So what do you have in mind?" Lloyd smiled.

"Well I have one idea. Lloyd have you ever done any pranks before?" Elise asked.

"What? Are you kidding! Of course I have! Lots actually. I used to pull them on everyone when I was younger. Like at Darkl- Nevermind." Lloyd stated, but paused not wanting to tell her about his past.

"Lloyd, you know Jay already told me you went to Darkley's? It's fine, really, I don't dwell on the past, I think about the future, and live in the present." Elise said, placing her hand on her boyfriend's.

"Your the best." Lloyd grinned.

"I know, and so are you! Now about those pranks." Elise responded.

"Hmm, how about we replace Kai's hairgel with Cole's cooking grease?" Lloyd laughed.

"I like the way you think, and that's why I love you. Well there's other reasons too of course, but that's just one of the great things about you." Elise added.

"I love you too. Okay, you grab the jar of grease under the sink, I'll grab Kai's gel." Lloyd said. But before Elise ever left, Lloyd wanted to try something, a kiss. As he leaned in, Elise realized what he was trying to do, and found it cute. She encouraged him, leaning in a bit as well. Only centimeters away, the two thought nothing could ruin the moment, until they heard a voice.

"Elise? Where are you?" The two heard Jay shouted from the end of the hallway, Lloyd and Elise immediately jumped back in shock, their moment ruined.

"In here Jay. What do you need?" She called back. Jay walked in noticing the TV off, curiosity flowed through his mind.

"What are two up to?" He wondered.

"Nothing much, just talking." Elise answered. Lloyd nodded his head in agreement.

"Alright then, well Nya and I are going for a walk. If you need me just call. Okay?" Jay informed.

"Kay!" Elise smiled.


	12. Chapter 12: Date Night

**Yay New Chapter here! And did I ever tell you I love My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic? People have been wondering why I chose to use Rarity drive for where Ashlyn's family. Well because the MLP character, Rarity! Yet, my favorite ponies are Rainbowdash and DJ Pon3 (Vinyl Scratch). Anyways, you'll really get to know the girls more in this chapter.**

_As the days grew on, Spring finally came along. Not to mention, tonight was Cole and Ashlyn's performance..._

**Elise's P.O.V:**

"Elise, come here." Nya said. I walked over, wondering why she'd want to talk to me.

"Yes the girl my brother is madly in love with? Haha, I'm just kidding. What's up Nya?" I replied, she smiled.

"Well I realized, the five of us girls have been living together for a week or two now, yet we don't know much about each other So I was thinking, why not have a sleepover at my room?" Nya asked.

"I'd love too! Yet, I thought Ashlyn was preforming tonight. Aren't you going with Jay?" I questioned.

"Well yes, but the show ends around seven, so we can start when we all get back, sound alright?" Nya asked.

"Sounds great!" I grinned. I was really excited for tonight now. I always wanted to be like a little sister to Nya, I mean, I probably will end up being her sister anyway. But I remember a while back when Jay and I we're at the junkyard, I promised I'd be his girlfriend's best friend. Yes, strange promise, but I was five and watched Princess movies! What do you expect? But still, a promise is a promise.

I walked back into my bedroom to pack a little bag full of things for the sleepover. I know we live in the same home, well boat, yet I'm on the left wing, Nya's room is on the right. That a good walk for running back and forth. I grabbed a set of cotton pajamas with my favorite video game character, Pit! I then grabbed my tooth brush and tooth paste, and another ninja uniform. I then started to think of me actually being a ninja! I mean who knew little Elise Ann Walker would be the ninja of Technology! Yet, I still don't know why Sensei hasn't taught us Spinjitzu yet. I mean he's taught us fighting moves, but nothing special. Probably just a part of his process.

I was turned on my radio until it was loud enough that I couldn't hear my thoughts.

**No one's P.O.V:**

As Lloyd was feeling desperate to talk to Elise, he walked to her door to hear music. He knocked on the door, and waited a minute or two before he knew she couldn't hear him. He opened the door to find her on her bed playing on her NinjaGO ds.

"You realize I've been knocking on your door for like five minutes, right?" Lloyd snickered. Elise looked up from her small, hand-held game console and started to laugh.

"Sorry about that."

"It's all good, but I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight? I mean Ashlyn, Cole, Jay, and Nya are all going to the Marty Oppenheimer. Prim and Zane are going to the library or something smartified. And Kai said he wanted to get to know Karai a little more by eating dinner with her. Sensei is going to buy more tea. While my parents are going on a walk. So it's basically the two of us and... yeah." Lloyd babbled, Elise giggled at his constant talking.

"You're starting to sound like Jay with all the talking. But sure! I'd love too! I mean you are my boyfriend and all." Elise said, giving a heartwarming smile.

"Oh shoot! There's just one problem. All the girls and I are having a sleepover or whatever afterwards." She added, feeling a bit glum.

"That's fine, because I overheard the guys wanting to do the same thing." Lloyd reassured her.

"Okay then! Great."

"Well I gotta go talk to my dad now. See you around." Lloyd said, walking out. But before he could, Elise stopped him.

"I love you Lloyd. See you later." She waved. He blushed at her words. _I love you Lloyd._ Her words kept ringing in his mind. Did he love her back? He thought about if for a moment and realized he really did feel the same way. Lloyd loved Elise.

**Kai's P.O.V:**

Karai and I we're walking down the sidewalk. She said she didn't want to feel like she was on a date, so we pretty much did an opposite date. I mean she had her pink, sukara hair in a messy pony tail, she wore pink jacket with a white tank top underneath and black sweats. I just wore my red hoodie and some grey sweats. Not to mention my spiky hair's gel was wearing away, leaving them kind of sagging a bit. Yet no matter how "badly" she dressed, she still looked beautiful. With those dark brown eyes, her vanilla skin complexion, her odd hair color marking she's different than the rest. Karai is a girl who isn't afraid to take risks, a rebel, a fighter at heart. What am I thinking? Okay, I admit it. I like Karai. So what?

_As the hours went by. Cole and Ashlyn did a showstopping performance Leaving the crowd in awe. Karai and Kai had a lovely and entertaining night. Kai was somewhat trying to get her to like him back. Prim and Zane in fact did not go to the library. They thought going out for ice cream would be more enjoyable while sharing a strawberry milkshake. _

**Lloyd's P.O.V: **

Elise and I had the best date ever! We sat down and played video games while eating pizza rolls and drinking root beer. But now we we're talking on the couch, face to face, sharing our hopes and dreams.

"You know Lloyd, I find myself rather lucky to have someone like you." Elise sighed.

"Why's that? I mean, you're way out of my league." I wondered, thinking why a girl as beautiful, smart, talented, funny as Elise would be into a foolish and childish guy like me.

"I mean seriously. Any girl would be wanting to date you. For crying out loud you're a legend. But that's surely not why I fell for you. I fell in love with you because of who you are. You're strong, handsome, understanding, compassionate, willing, the list goes on. While I'm just your average geeky, video game loving, girl." She responded looking straight into my eyes. Her bright, electrifying eyes staring into my soul trying to figure out why I like her, well I'm just gonna tell her.

"Elise. You're not a geek. You're intelligent, creative, beautiful. You're really the only person who really understands me. You care about me. You shouldn't be lucky to have me. I'm the one who's lucky. A guy like me doesn't deserve a girl like you. Elise, I thought about this all day, but I have only but three words to say to you. I love you." I smiled. She was speechless, a tear falling from the side of her cheek. I noticed her leaning in, closer. I found myself leaning in as well, wanting so badly to kiss her. I suddenly just straight for it. Kissing her right on the lips, I felt her arms wrap around my neck tangling with my hair.

"Lloyd!" I heard a voice shout. Elise and I split, and looked back to find Jay steaming red. He stomped over to me, grabbing me by the collar of my shirt.

"What in Ninjago do you think you are doing?! Kissing my sister!" Jay shouted.

"Jay!" Elise shouted.

"Not now. Look Lloyd, I told you you two could date. But I didn't say you could make out with her! She's fifteen for Ninja's sake." Jay growled.

"We weren't making out Jay! And he didn't kiss me, I kissed him!" Elise hissed, creating a ball of greenish light with little multi-colored dots bouncing inside, she aimed towards Jay sending him skidding across the floor. Yet not strong enough to hurt him, only to catch him off gaurd.

"Whoa." I mumbled.

"I'm sorry Jay. I didn't mean it, I didn't even know I could do that. I love you big brother, but Lloyd's a nice guy!" Elise said firmly, standing next to me, grabbing my hand in hers.

"I'm sorry Elise, but I won't take it! I forbid you two to date!" Jay yelled. Elise was now in tears, as I felt my heart shatter. She then marched into her room. I was about to follow, but Jay shoved me into the couch.

"Don't even think about it."


	13. Chapter 13: Advice and Ideas

**Yay another chapter! So a reviewer said they wanted to see more Karai/Kai and Zane/Prim story time, so that's just what I'll do. And for the reviewer/guest who said "That's not Jay". Well I know Jay is usually a happy guy but a lot of times the older brother is very overprotective of their little sister, especially during their love-life. So yeah, and this is a fan fic not a Ninjago episode, so not everything will be exact, that's just boring to mexD I don't like following by the book (Except LEGO booklets). **

**Kai's P.O.V: **

I can't believe we're having a sleepover at Cole's room. What are we, a couple of girls? No, we're men! Well Sensei always calls us a bunch childish nincompoops idiotic morons, and always wonders why the First Spinjitzu master chose us to be ninja. But anyways sleepovers are weird, yet Jay said it's a man-over, but that just sounds wrong to me. But I guess sleepover is better than slumber party. But the real problem is, I like Karai. And every time I'm around her, my chest feels weird, I can't think, ugh! But I don't know how to tell her.

**Prim's P.O.V:**

Zane is the sweetest and most thoughtful guy ever. I mean tonight he bought icecream, and tomorrow he said he is going to take me to the Ninjago City Zoo! I feel bad, I mean, I wanna do something nice for him as well. Hm, I'll need to think about that. I would continue to brainstorm, but I had to go to Nya's room for our sleepover right about now. I grabbed my light blue throw blanket and pillow, and dashed across the hallway.

**No one's P.O.V:**

Jay, Cole, Zane, Kai, and Lloyd we're all in Cole's room. Tension in the room between Jay and Lloyd, but they tried to hide it the best they could for the sake of there other friends. As for the girls, they we're all giggling, well except Elise who basically sat curled up with her pillow on the soft carpet. The others worried and curious of her behavior.

"What's wrong Elise?" Nya asked, sitting next to Elise. Elise looked up from her pillow towards her friends.

"My brother." She muttered, furious the way Jay treated her and Lloyd. Since when does he act this way?

"Jay. What did he do?" Karai wondered, also taking a seat.

"Okay, so while everyone was out enjoying themselves, Lloyd and decided to play a few video games, and then we talked about what we wanted to in the future. Then Lloyd and I confessed on why we fell for each other, and he kissed me! Of course, I liked it, but Jay walked in on us, and forbidding for us to date. Ugh... I don't know what to do. Jay and I have always been close when we were kids. Should I go against my brother's demands to be with Lloyd? Or stick with Jay's reasoning?" Elise explained, all teary eyed.

"Really? Jay did that?" Nya asked in shock. The brokenhearted girl simply nodded her head 'yes' in response.

"That's funny really. Because Kai did the same thing with me, and Jay hated every second of it. Of course Jay never listened because he cared so much about me. Later on in life, Kai grew to realize our feelings for each other, and accepted it." Nya added.

"So what you're saying is to go against Jay's orders. Lloyd and I show him how much we care for each other, and Jay will understand?" Elise wondered, looking up at Nya.

"Exactly. Plus, Jay will give in more because he's gone through it. I bet he's only doing this because you're his little sister, and he doesn't want anyone to hurt you." Nya answered.

"You and Lloyd are adorable together. You shouldn't let anyone stand between the two of you." Prim stated with a smile.

"Yes, and you want to know how to prove it to your older brother? Forbidden love." Ashlyn smirked.

"That actually might work." Nya added.

"Forbidden love? Okay!"

"Now come on. Don't let some stupid boys ruin your evening! We're gonna do all sorts of stuff to get your mind off of it." Karai cheered.

"Yes, and while we're on the subject of boys. Let's talk about your guys love lives." Elise grinned.

"Aha. Alright. Let's start with you Ashlyn. How's Cole been?" Karai snickered. Ashlyn just blushed, eyes widened.

"Uh good. I mean we really haven't had much time to spend with each other lately with that whole big musical production." She answered.

"How about you Prim?" she continued.

"Oh Zane? Yeah he's great. Actually perfect. He's the sweetest and most considerate guy I've ever met. Tomorrow he said he wants to take me to the zoo. I just don't know what to do in return."

"Well Zane loves to cook, train, and his mechanical falcon." Elise smiled, remembering what her brother had said about his friends.

"Wait you do know his secret right?" Nya asked.

"Oh that he's a robot? Excuse me, Nindroid. Yes, I know. But I don't really think that matters. Besides, I've always been interesting in robotics." Primrose replied.

"Zane's a robot?!" Karai, Ashlyn, and Elise exclaimed.

"Yep!"

"Wow, I guess you do learn something new everyday."

"Nya, how long have you and Jay been dating?" Ashlyn asked.

"Oh, about a year and half." Nya grinned.

"Wow. I call being maid of honor!" Elise laughed.

"Haha, don't worry, you'll all be invited and be bridesmaids. So Karai. What about your love life? Anything interesting?" Prim asked.

"Uhh... Nope! No love here. Not a single ounce. Never will be." Karai stuttered.

"Come on! Don't play dumb. We all know you like my brother." Nya grinned.

"What? Who? Kai? Pssh! No. We're just friends and all... Okay fine I like Kai!"

**_With the boys..._**

"So what do we do at manovers?" Jay asked speaking up from the quietness.

"Stop calling it that!" Kai yelled, throwing a pillow at his face.

"We could play video games?" Zane recommended.

"Uh, No. We do that all the time." Cole replied, he looked at Lloyd, the quite boy out of the bunch... He's usually not so quite, and always willing to play a few video games.

"Lloyd, are you alright?" Kai asked. The boy in green PJ's looked up, and quickly looked away when he seen Jay's eye contact.

"I'm fine." He mumbled. Cole quickly glanced at Jay, who just glared at Lloyd.

"Okay. Uh, Jay do you mind getting the chips, pop, and candy?" Cole asked.

"Sure thing!" Jay smiled, standing up, closing the door behind him.

"Spill it." Cole demanded.

"Okay so while you guys we're out, Elise and I were playing video games then we we're talking next thing you know we kissed!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"Whoa, whoa, wait... You two kissed? Shut up! Who kissed who?" Kai asked.

"I kissed her." Lloyd answered.

"There you go Lloyd! So what's the issue?" Cole laughed.

"Jay seen us, and won't let us date!" He muttered.

"Ah, that explains it. But I didn't think Jay would care considering what I did to him when he first started dating Nya. I told him the same thing, but do you think he listened? Of course not! He kept dating, and the two lovebirds proved it to me, and I let it go." Kai snickered.

"Really? So if Elise and I prove it to Jay, he'll let us be together?"

"Yeah, probably." Kai replied. At that instant Jay walked in.

"Yeah what?" Jay wondered, setting down the food and drinks on the wooden floor.

"Yeah... Lloyd was just tired! But nothing a little candy and Dr. Cola won't fix!" Cole, said ruffling Lloyd's hair, handing him a Theater sized box of candy.

"Hey, uh.. My friend from Ignacia Village **(I'm dead serious, LEGO said that's Kai's village where 4 weapons was. Just check the website where it says like Explore Ninjago or whateverxD) **likes this girl, but doesn't kn-" Kai tried saying before Jay interrupted.

"It's Karai isn't?"

"What? No! Okay, maybe? Yeah, it's Karai."

"Kai, let me offer you a little advice. A way to a girl's heart is through her art. I mean, Ashlyn and I both found out we were interested in Dance and Voice, we hit it off."

"Nya and I both liked to invent." Jay added.

"Well Prim thought I was sweet for always comforting her, and she found out I was a robot. So she's interested in robotics and the truth." Zane mentioned.

"Video games, so what does Karai like?" Lloyd wondered. Kai thought about it.

"She likes the art of fighting. True fighting when both know what they're doing." He stated.

"Okay, so fight, just no spinjitzu, and don't let her win. A girl likes a challenges, and knowing Karai, she doesn't like a guy who will let her win." Zane said.

"Okay... Hey, why don't we have fun tonight as a group, not just boys and girls?" Jay asked.

"Sounds fun... You know what I've always wanted to try? War in the dark." Cole grinned.

"Childish... But fun! I'll invite the girls." Kai laughed. As he left the others decided to set up a few pranks for the girls, and would make sure to tell Kai. They planned to do girls against boys. So why not set a few traps? Jay set up a few smoke bombs, while Zane loaded the silly string, and Cole whipped up some of his famous cherry pie.

**Well I'm gonna stop here!**


	14. Chapter 14: Who Won the War?

**New chapter! So I've been completely inspired by the song, "Sparks Fly" by Taylor Swift! I love songs that inspire me and give me that spark to write another chapter... I just love music! xD So a few people wanted to see what happens between Elise and Lloyd this chapter so don't worry their will be plenty. But probably not this chapter, next one! **

Elise's P.O.V:

We we're just dancing around fooling around to some music which Ashlyn fully provided when Kai rushed in.

"Hey are any of you interested in playing War in the Dark? Boys against girls?" He said leaning on the door railing. I looked over to the others who weren't really sure, until I seen the competitive grin on Karai's face.

"Challenge accepted... Give us a few moments to I don't know... Suit up?" She said going face to face with Kai.

"Alright, ten minutes... Then it's war my friend." Kai smirked. When he left Karai turned back to us.

"Time to set up a few traps and weapons girls. Prim, I could you your mechanic skills to whip up a few weapons. While you guys set up a few traps." She ordered. Oh this was my expertise, well other than technology...

"We have ten minutes so kick it into full gear." Nya added.

"I know this is a game, but outfits are always essential!" Ashlyn said looking through the closets.

_With the guys..._

Kai walked in and looked at his brothers. "Okay so the girls are setting up for whatever girls do."

"Alright, now to explain all the traps we set up."

_As each moment went down, the girls were working hard to prepare themselves. They may be their crushes and boyfriends doesn't mean they'll go soft. The boys quickly explained everything to Kai handing him a silly string squirter and a water gun. Just because they we're girls doesn't mean they were going to go easy on them. This was war._

Back to Elise's P.O.V:

We met face to face.

"What are the rules captain hot head?" Karai laughed.

"Well commander better than you, you fall for a trap or get hit with one of the weapons you're out. Winners must do the others' chores tomorrow." Kai answered.

"Alright, turn the lights off... 3. 2. 1. GO!" Flash lights flickered on as each of us spread out but once the coast was clear of the other guys, I went to go find Lloyd to tell him what the girls said about forbidden love. I kept my light off just so I wouldn't be spotted. I kept walking until I bumped into a wall.

"Ow. I should of reconsidered using a flashlight." I mumbled.

"Elise?" I heard Lloyd asked. I turned my flashlight on to reveal Lloyd on the floor in front of me.

"I have something to tell you!" We both said in unison.

"You first." I said.

"I'm not losing you to your brother's rules. I say we have a-" he said before I knew what he was going to say.

"Forbidden love?" I wondered.

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"The girls." I smiled.

"The guys said the same thing... Well when Jay wasn't around." He laughed.

"Haha, yeah. Well we better get going before we get caught." I said.

"I guess so. See you later." He said, hugging me tightly then running off. I turned my flashlight on to check my surroundings, coast was clear. Man is this going to be easy for me! I pull pranks all the time, that's when I heard a scream.

"Ashlyn?" I wondered, running to wear I heard her. I found her sitting on the floor near the bathroom, covered with green goo.

"See you later princess." I heard my brother laugh, his shadow zooming past me, I quickly tossed a water balloon.

"SHOOT! I'm out guys!" I heard him announce.

"They got you?" I asked, watching my back, defenses raised.

"Yes, but who cares?! My hair is completely ruined!" She shouted, walking into the bathroom.

**Kai's P.O.V:**

"Okay so Jay and Ashlyn are out." I mumbled.

"Do you always talk to yourself?" I heard someone ask. I turned around to find Karai.

"Sometimes I think I'm the only one who'll listen." I answered. She smiled.

"I'll listen… When you beg for your life of not being out." She replied.

"Oh really?" I asked, holding up my container of silly string, I aimed it at her and pressed the button before I realized she climbed up the wall.

"Wow, impressive." I grinned.

"That's not all I can do you know, watch and learn." She said as she held up her water gun, I quickly held the silly string container out and pressed the button once again, when I realized I've been hit. I looked at Karai who was covered in the gooey string.

"I guess we're both out hothead." She sighed.

"Yeah…. Hey do you wanna train with me tomorrow morning? We can have the training room all to ourselves while Garmadon grills some food on the deck." I questioned. She looked at me for a moment but then smiled.

"I'd love to Kai." She responded. YES! I thought in my head.

"Cole!" I heard Prim yell.

"Guess Prim's out." Karai added.

"HOW IN THE WORLD DID YOU GET HERE?!" I heard Cole shout.

**Jay's P.O.V:**

Yeah I got Prim out!

**Cole's P.O.V: **

I didn't even see her! I guess being related to Jay, she's gonna be quick.

**Zane's P.O.V:**

It appears it is just me, Jay, Nya, Elise, and Lloyd who are still in. I scanned my surroundings to see two figures approaching me. Elise and Jay. I quickly picked up a water balloon and aimed it towards my left.

"Really Zane? You missed!" Elise taunted as I seen her throw a water balloon, but I caught it just in time.

"You must try harder than that. I've been trained for this sort of occasion." I remarked when I felt a balloon hit my back. I turned around to see Nya laughing.

"Don't be so sure Nya." I heard Jay snicker as he squirted her with his water gun.

"Jay!" She laughed throwing a balloon at him playfully.

"You're out too!" Elise grinned, as she opened the door next to him, dumping a bucket of water all over him.

"That was even your own trap!" I added.

"Girls are victorious!" Elise chanted before she slipped on to the ground along with the rest of us.

"Don't be so sure. I am the king of pranks! All hail sir Lloyd!" Lloyd laughed.

"You were still in?" I asked.

"Hm, I guess he is King of Pranks." Jay grinned.

"Boys victorious!" Lloyd added.

"Well done Lloyd." Elise said, about to give him a hug until Jay grabbed her wrist. I noticed her shoot a glare back at her brother and just took a seat next to him.

"Well I'm going to dry off and go to sleep. I am beat!" Lloyd grinned heading off back to where we were all sleeping.

**So the boys have one War in the Dark! Hm, the funny thing is, I was going to have the girls win, but I like this ending. Not much romance in this chapter, but trust me there will be tons of drama next chapter between Elise, Lloyd, and Jay! And those of you who have been wondering 'Well what about Zane and Prim? You're leaving them out of the story!' Just wait, they'll have their moment sooner or later… Probably soon though! Don't worry, I have this all planned out… So stay tooned! That line is so cheesyxD.**

**-Ellie (JayAndNya4ever)**

**Questions: **

**Who is your favorite couple now? (I know I've asked this question already, but you all know each one a bit better now)**


	15. Answers to Reviewers

**Okay not a chapter, but I'm going to respond to reviews, just because a certain reviewer (guest) needs to be answered!**

**Dear Coolguy (Guest) **

**A girl?! Aw so sweet! I think you should tell her! I mean how else would you get to go out with her? Wait for her? No, I think it's sweet when the guy makes the first move. A ring is a great idea and all, but I wouldn't go that far quite yet. I say write a little poem or note in her locker or give it to her in person****. A girl likes a guy who is caring and sometimes even a bit shy. If you ask me, if a guy asked me out through a note, I'd be so flattered and awe to think that a guy cared about that much. I would think it was sweet and considerate. If she does say yes, then wait a week or two before you get the ring and all, because it'll show you are committed. **

**Confused readers,**

**Iheartninjago2010 pointed out something in my latest chapter. I made Jay get out twice.. Epic fail of me, I know... So let's just say Jay decided to cheat or something... I don't knowxD**

**TheComingOfEpic,**

**The pie is probably solid... And who knows what Cole decided to put in his "masterpiece"!? I mean he's not a good cook, well not that I am.. I couldn't cook to save my life. My dad even told my family I would burn water when my uncle asked me to make dinner as a joke. As for Lloyd and Elise's forbidden love, Jay just might stalk them... And manovers are practically when you play videogames, talk about the idiots in your classes, and sports... Trust me I went to my best friend Josh's house (He's my neighbor) during his "manover" and I stayed until like 7 in the evening hanging with four guys... **


	16. Chapter 15: A Kiss in the Rain

**You guys are completely amazing! I mean you guys make my day when I read your reviews saying how much you love my story and writing. I didn't think this story would be that popular, considering I have OC's in it, but you guys seem to like them. I think the favorite couple as of reading reviews is ElisexLloyd, but I could be wrong:) Thank you all so much! Here's a new chapter of Elise and Lloyd that I promised. **

**Lloyd's P.O.V:**

Today Elise and I secretly made plans to meet out in the park today, but I don't think it was going to happen due to the rain. I woke up changing into a green Tee shirt and some regular jeans. I continued to get ready for the day. I walked out of my bedroom to hear talking coming from the dining room. I walked down there to find everyone laughing.

"Ah, good to see you're awake Lloyd!" My dad exclaimed as he gestured toward the chair between him and mom. I sat down looking at Elise, as she gave me the signal.

"I have to use the restroom." Elise said, excusing herself from the table. Okay, so three minutes from now, I need to make an excuse to leave so I can meet with her. We really didn't want to make it too obvious.

_3 minutes later..._

"Shoot! I think I left my window open!" I shouted, bolting for the hallway. I turned to the left to see Elise at the end. I walked down there to see her looking a bit down.

"I guess our plans got rained out." She said gloomily.

"Yeah, I'm sure we could find something else to do though." I said.

"Arcade, that pizza place, what about you?" She asked.

"Hey it'll be fun as long as your there with me." I smiled, hugging her.

"What do you think you're doing?" I heard a voice. I turned around to see Jay, madder than ever.

"Uh.. I-" I tried to say, but I had nothing.

"I thought I told you to stay away from her?! That's it, I'm done. Elise come on." Jay said grabbing her wrist.

"No! I love Lloyd! Can't you see?" She said, her eyes watering. I wanted to comfort her, but that would just make things worse for the both of us.

"I'm sorry little sister, but I-" he said, before being cut off.

"If you we're sorry you'd let me be with him!" She screamed storming off. I was about to follow her until Jay stopped me.

"Don't." He said leaving, back to where everyone else was. But I couldn't let her cry, alone, and heart-broken. I heard the door slam when I knew she left the Bounty. I ran outside to not find a trace of her. I walked to the edge of the Bounty to see a figure, it was here. I jumped down to only see her running away faster.

When I finally caught up to her, we we're in the downtown area of the city.

"Elise, everything will be alright, I'm not gonna let him take you away from me. I promise." I said.

"But-"

"I won't let him." I stated. As I was about to hug her, the power went out in the whole city.

"Great, today's just my day." Elise muttered. I looked around to see traffic erupting, the dark streets no longer lit when I had an idea.

"Wait you're ninja of technology! Do you remember when Jay was trying to beat me up and you shot that ball of energy, maybe if you took that power and transferred it to the city cable box, it might give off power!" I recommended.

"Lloyd, that was just a one time thing. I don't think I could do it again. I don't even know how I did it!" She replied.

"It doesn't hurt to try does it?" I wondered.

"Can't you do it? You can control electricity can't you?"

"Yes, but now's the time to see what you can do." I said, she stood up and placed the palm of her hand on the wires. I watched as little green sparks swirled around her arm down to her hand, creating smoke in her hand.

"OW!" She screamed, she lifted her hand when I noticed it was red from burns and began to bleed. I stood up, rushing over.

"I'm so sorry, why did I tell you do that?!" I muttered to myself, taking my sweatshirt and wrapping it around her hand carefully.

"I want to try again." She mumbled.

"No! I don't want you to get hurt again." I said. She shook her head and placed her other hand on the box. Sparks once again appearing, then came little strike of green lightning coming from her hand. The city's lights flickered, turning on fully. At first I couldn't believe it, then turned to Elise, who was on the ground. I knelt down.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Fine. Just. Breath-less." She said heavily breathing.

"That was amazing." I said, kissing her without a care in the world. We broke apart, as I helped her stood up.

"You're amazing." I said, kissing her a little bit longer, the rain pouring down on us, the streets cleared. We broke apart once again.

"Lloyd!" I turned around to see Jay, but not angry, but with a smile?

"I'm so sorry Jay!" I shouted.

"I'm not mad. I was here the whole time, you really thought I was going to leave my sister crying alone? But it turns out she wasn't. You really do care about her." He responded.

"I do. A lot." I answered.

"You guys can date."

"Really? Thank you!" Elise squealing hugging her brother tightly.

"Thanks Jay." I said. He nodded in reasponse.

"But remember this Lloyd. If you hurt her, I will hurt you." He laughed.

"I'll keep that in mind." I smiled.


	17. Chapter 16: The End

**Heh, just realized this shall be the last chapter! I bet you're all thinking, "WHAT?! No warning dude!?" Well, yes! But don't worry my OC's will be back! My next story is going to be called, "Truth or Dare, Yes I Double Dare You". It's mainly about Cole, but I will have a short story mainly about each of the ninja (Well maybe not Jay/Nya, because I've done many of those) And I also might change my username, but I don't know. Anyways, last chapter here we go! **

_The rest of the week for the ninja have gone smoothly. The girls are now discovering their powers. Each excelling and failing at certain subjects. Elise seemed to be great with controlling power, but not so great on stealth. Prim was great at Stealth and Defense, but not so hot in offense. Karai seemed to be skilled at everything she could do, having years of training in her soul and heart. Ashlyn excelled in Defense, thanks to Cole, but when it came to Speed, she lacked. _

**Karai's P.O.V:**

Well Kai said he wanted to duel with me, this out to be interesting, considering I'm much more skilled than he is! I have twelve years of training on him! Yet, he's been trained by the best Sensei in the land, or universe. I mean Sensei Wu's father is the ultimate Spinjitzu Master after all! Anyways, I gripped my blade, waiting for spiky hair to arrive. I was about to grab a drink of water before I felt his presense.

"Showed up after all!" I teased. He looked at me and laughed.

"Well of course. I wouldn't miss kicking your butt for the world." He snickered.

"Good one. You're getting better at comebacks. Now, let's see how well you are at handling that sword of your's." I said, glancing at his katana.

"No elemental blade?" I wondered.

"I wanted it to be a bit more fair and balanced of power." Kai answered.

"I see." I replied, going all for it. Charging toward him, but jumped above when I was inches away, landing behind the red ninja of fire. I place my foot to his back sending him flying. Or what I thought would be flying, he dodged my attack!

"When did you learn that?" I asked in a bit of shock.

"Eh, I memorized your basic move structure. It wasn't really that hard, just speed,agility, and strength. You know?" He grinned.

"You're cute! Stupid, but cute." I laughed, putting my blade up to his neck.

"Really? Y-You think I'm cute?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said.

We continued our little battle for another half hour or so before I tricked him and flipped him over.

"Hm, didn't think you could out smart me there. Guess there is a brain in that pretty, little head of yours." He smirked. I looked at him for a moment.

"You think I'm pretty?" I asked, taking my foot off of his chest.

"Sure do." He smiled sending me backward, but before I flew backward, he caught me? I stayed, held in his arms, staring into his deep, brown eyes, before I found him leaning in, when I just went for it. I grabbed his neck, pulling him down to kiss me.

When we broke apart, he helped me stand forward. I stayed dazed along with him until I snapped out of it.

"Uh... Nice fight." I stuttered.

"Yeah, nice kiss. I mean fight! Nice fight." He said, stumbling upon his words.

"So do you wanna go get some lunch?" I asked.

"Sure." He said, grabbing my hand.

**Primrose's P.O.V:**

Zane and I decided it was a nice day for a walk in the park.

"Prim, can I ask you something?" Zane questioned me. I looked at him and smiled.

"Of course Zane!" I cheerfully said.

"What do you even like about me? No one really likes me... Because I'm a nindroid." He continued.

"Zane, have you seen all of those fangirls? You have many. And I don't care that you're a robot. I fell in love with you because of how sweet, considerate, caring, and intelligent you are. You never give up for what you think is right. That's why I love you." I said, kissing him gently on the cheek and noticed he was blushing.

"You don't let your true self stop you from achieving your goals and dreams. You think of others before yourself. You look at the good in people and not the bad. I love you very much." I added.

**Ashlyn's P.O.V: **

I was stitching and creating a lovely dress, while Cole was by my side painting.

"So you're a artist?" I asked.

"Nope! I've painted, what twice?" He laughed.

"Oh, well it's not bad at all." I said.

"So you're a seamstress?" Cole asked next.

"Sort of. I just love fashion that's all." I stated.

"Hey, I was wondering if you might wanna go to a club tonight? You know we can have fun singing and dancing together and all." He questioned.

"Sure! Sounds fun." I smiled.

**Nya's P.O.V: **

I was just cleaning up my room a bit when I head a knock on the door. I walked over and opened the door to find Jay with a big smile on his face.

"Hello love." I grinned, letting him come inside.

"I have a surprise for you." He replied.

"Really?" I wondered, a bit shocked.

"Close your eyes and hold out your hands." He answered. I did so, but then I felt something cold and metallic touch my hands. I opened my eyes to find a rose. A metal rose.

"Now if you press down the leaf you'll find another surprise." He smiled, seeming pretty anxious. Once again, I did what he said. As I pressed down the leaf, the flower bud bloomed open and out came sparks. But something about the electricity made my heart melt inside. It formed a heart.

"Oh Jay... It's beautiful." I said, wrapping my arms around his neck, kissing him on the cheek.

"You're the sweetest." I added.

**Elise's P.O.V: **

Lloyd and I thought it'd be a great idea to go out into the city. We've already been to the arcade and he one me a stuffed dolphin. And now we're at the milkshake parlor, sharing a chocolate shake. Can things get any better between us?

**Done! So I know Elise's P.O.V was short, but she had a whole chapter last time so yeah... Karai and Kai are together officially! Cole and Ashlyn are together. Primrose and Zane are together. Jay and Nya (obviously..) and Elise and Lloyd. Remember, I will have a new story called, "Truth or Dare, I Double Dare You" Coming out soon!**


End file.
